Invierno
by Vanadiy
Summary: ¿Desde cuando fue que ambos se volvieron tan cercanos? Porque el invierno, simplemente le quedaba perfecto...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I´m Vanadiy y esta es mi primera creación de las que espero sean muchas.**

 **Aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y yo los uso sin fines de lucro, que tampoco es como que él va a venir y leer esto y demandarme, pero es mejor aclarar no(?**

 **Esto esta ambientado antes de la guerra loca contra los Quincys pero después de la saga Fullbring.**

.

.

 **Invierno**

.

.

La alarma sonó por cuarta vez, y no es que él fuera el tipo de persona a la que le costara levantarse, de hecho, en sus dieciocho años de vida, siempre había sido el puntual del grupo, aquél que llegaba con diez minutos de formal retraso...¡que vamos!, era regla general de un grupo de adolescentes que siempre que fijaran un horario para reunirse terminarían llegando todos veinte, treinta e incluso cuarenta minutos tarde, siendo él el más puntual en cuestión, así que culpó de sus nimias ganas de levantarse al frío atroz que caracterizaba a Hokaido. Maldiciendo a la Universidad de Sapporo por quedar tan lejos de su antigua casa, lo que lo había obligado a mudarse a un departamento más cercano, maldiciendo su economía, por no permitirle costearse un departamento decente para resguardarse del frío, maldiciéndose a si mismo por esa manía que tenía de proteger a las personas, lo que lo había llevado a estudiar medicina, carrera que no estaba incluida en la pequeña universidad de Karakura*, siendo la mas cercana la ya mencionada y por sobre todas las cosas maldiciendo a la enana que había dejado la ventana abierta antes de irse, lo que le había facilitado a don frío colarse por su ventana...corrección, había facilitado que el calor se fuera, principal ley de termodinámica...por favor, el adolescente se despegó de sus amadas sábanas, encendió la pequeña televisión con esa enorme caja pegada detrás suyo que permitía que funcionase, ya que era lo que se podía permitir por ahora, y se preparó para iniciar un nuevo día.

Allá afuera, toda la ciudad también empezaba su día, el barrendero con su grueso abrigo anaranjado limpiaba las aceras de las ya inexistentes hojas de los árboles, la señora de las verduras descargaba cajones de yuzus, mandarinas y naranjas que teñían el ambiente con su característico olor, el señor de los periódicos abría su pequeño local, todos, sin prestarle atención al cielo, que si bien era normal que estuviera gris, ese día presentaba un color más oscuro, sin dar el aspecto de un día que empezaba, sino más bien de uno que terminaba, bastante común en la cuidad en esos meses, seguramente nevaría por la tarde.

El pronóstico, según aquella caja (con más años que Rukia seguramente) que el Kurosaki tenía por televisión la temperatura mínima estaría por debajo de los -10° y la máxima llegaría al grado celsiu ** aunque no se esperaban nevadas, (o eso creía el comentarista) genial, otro día de esos que le daban ganas de convertirse en luchador o boxeador, o algo que aprovechara sus habilidades físicas y no lo obligara a tener que mudarse a ciudades lejanas cuya temperatura era comparable al bankai de Rukia. Por suerte era viernes, dulce dulce viernes, aliciente suficiente para aguantar otro pesado día en la universidad.

El joven se vistió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que tenía solo diez minutos para estar listo, o perdería el metro, tomó un brick de naranja como desayuno, agarró un abrigo y una bufanda gris gruesa, le encargó al casero abrirle la puerta a la enana si es que venía, que seguro vendría, y salió con casi dos minutos de sobra. Ya en el metro, se dio cuenta de que estaba todo muy concurrido, por lo que no pudo conseguir un asiento, y no fue hasta que oyó a un niño decirle a su madre que ese año quería participar del concurso de esculturas de nieve, que cayó en cuenta de que el día anterior había iniciado el festival de Sapporo de ese año**¿Que tan descomunicado del mundo tenía que estar para no notarlo? Y es que últimamente entre sus tareas como shinigami (que él era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que de vez en cuando necesitaba una mano) y los exámenes cada vez más próximos, apenas si tenía tiempo para otras cosas, todo eso sumado a que cada vez era más difícil levantarse temprano con el clima de temporada, por lo que rara vez desayunaba decentemente, le estaban pasando factura. Siempre que se acostaba, se dormía apenas apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada, y las ojeras en su rostro eran un poco más notorias. Una señora se levantó para bajarse en esa parada, y él tuvo el asiento libre y pasó a ocuparlo, pues así le sería más cómodo el beber su intento de desayuno. En el momento el que clavó la pajilla, se dio cuenta de que el jugo estaba parcialmente congelado, genial, otro día en el que no comería nada hasta el primer descanso, el universo lo amaba.

Ya en el aula, ubicó a Hoichi, un compañero que cursaba un par de materias con él y se ubicó al lado suyo. El ojimiel no era de los que fueran asociales, pero le era un poco complicado entrañar amistades en un lugar nuevo, así que Hoichi con su manera ligeramente extrovertida pero amable, le había caído bien y había encontrado en él y su grupo de amigos, dos jóvenes de nombres Hijikata y Kotaro, un grupo con el que se sentía a gusto. Se saludaron como siempre, luego llegaron los últimos mencionados, y apenas se saludaron, el profesor hizo acto de presencia y silencioso como siempre, se dedicó a llenar el pizarrón con problemas de química, materia jodida, y hoy verían presión osmótica y equilibrio químico, como siempre todo muy rápido, asi que el aula se llenó de silencio y el día escolar inició.

Ya a eso de las 13:30, solo quedaba la mitad en el aula, y el profesor dio por terminada la clase.

—¡Hey! Kurosaki— Lo llamó—Hoy quedamos con los chicos en ir al festival de Sapporo… ¿te apuntas? —le preguntó Hijikata mientras guardaba sus cosas y colocaba un gorro en su oscura cabellera.

—Depende…¿quiénes iran?— y era necesario que preguntara, pues la última vez habían ido cada uno con sus respectivas novias, haciéndolo sentirse mal tercio…¿o mal séptimo? Como sea.

—Pues ya sabes que la novia de Kotaro es bastante celosa y después de la última que se mandó ella apenas lo perdonó, así que él insistió en que ella viniera con nosotros, y para que ella no se sintiera tan incómoda, propuso que yo trajera a Mina y Hoichi a Kanna—el pelinegro no creía que fuera tan malo, de vez en cuando, las chicas se entretenían en su mundo y los dejaban solos un tiempo, solo que la paciencia del Kurosaki no duraba demasiado y se iba antes, era demasiado incómodo para él el ver a tres parejas besándose, y a veces, no eran besos tan inocentes.

—Yo creo que paso— definitivamente, con ese clima no le apetecía—además están a punto de llegar los parciales y necesito estudiar mas—

—Jo, vamos, que eres uno de los mejores de la clase, además podrías llevar a la pequeña morena con la que te vimos el otro día, la querías solo para ti eh picarón— le dijo en un tono algo más jocoso.

—Te recuerdo que sales con Mina— se colocó la bufanda gris.

—Jo, vamos, es broma, la chica es linda, pero soy un hombre atado, además era la primera chica con la que te veíamos hablar después de Mina, Kanna y Asami, y eso solo porque son novias mía y de los otros, llegamos a creer que eras un asocial con fobia a las mujeres o algo por el estilo, pero tienes buenos gustos, aunque ninguna pareja se compare con el HijiMina—

—Demonios, ¿es en serio? —

—Oh, vamos, sabes que Mina es más que dulce y le gusta shipperanos— en efecto, su novia era una romántica empedernida, a la que le gustaba escribir fanfics románticos y shippear a la señora verdulera con el carnicero, siendo su amor imposible por culpa del barrendero.

—Ok, señor HijiMina, me lo pensaré—Tomó su mochila— les enviaré un mensaje si decido ir— y con el pensamiento de que el amor vuelve locos a algunos se despidió del chico y salió del aula.

Al salir a la calle, le dieron ganas de usar shunpo y llegar a su departamento de volada, pero era de día y no necesitaba problemas, así que como un humano normal que no posee la habilidad de transportarse a una velocidad increíble, se dirigió al metro.

Una vez hubo bajado del transporte, un olor a comida caliente captó su atención. Como era típico de la temporada, la calle estaba llena de puestos de oden***, pero este no era cualquier puesto, este lo servía con calabaza, tal y como lo hacía Yuzu.

Yuzu, Karin, como las extrañaba, incluso al viejo, sus amigos, su hogar, el invierno de Karakura, el olor a chocolate que siempre tenía la casa en invierno…

Con aires nostálgicos, y sobretodo con hambre, se decidió comprar tres platos de ese delicioso y mágico puesto que lo vendía con calabaza, que ciertamente era difícil de conseguir, y que tanto le recordaba a su hogar. ¿Tres platos por qué? Dos serían para él, pues estaba que se moría de hambre, y uno para la enana, que siempre llegaba los viernes y jueves por la tarde para hacerle compañía.

¿Qué sería de él sin la enana? Desde que se habían reencontrado después de diecisiete meses y él había decidido que seguiría cumpliendo con sus labores de shinigami sustituto, su amistad no hacía más que mejorar. Naturalmente, si para ambos era sencillo saber lo que sentía y quería el otro antes de que él perdiera sus poderes, esa rara relación que tenían no había hecho más que mejorar, y pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, pues a la teniente casi siempre le era asignada Karakura, lo que había aumentado su cercanía considerablemente. De eso hacía ya un año y en cuanto él decidió que se mudaría para Hokaido, ella iba a visitarlo cada viernes y jueves por la tarde (lo que le venía de perlas, pues el solo trabajaba de lunes a miércoles a medio tiempo, ya que había decidido comprar un departamento pequeño en vez de alquilar algo más grande y así poder centrarse en sus estudios), o él iba los fines de semana que el estudio se lo permitía, a visitarla al Seireitei, gracias al maravilloso invento de Urahara (obviamente ilegal) el "abrepuertasmilagrosoKS5000". Aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a ella, adoraba los viernes y jueves precisamente por eso, aunque también le gustaban los sábados y algunos domingos. Lo que tenían de diferente esos dos días hábiles, era que podían pasársela sin que los shinigamis los miraran raro, o que Renji lo mirara feo, o el capital Kuchiki lo mirara como si fuera a reventarlo en cuanto tocara a su pequeña hermana en su presencia.

No es que fueran pareja, ni nada de eso, pero tenían una relación muy rara, es decir, no a cualquiera le permitías la entrada libre a tu lujosodepartamentodesoltero, que vamos, la única razón por la que no le daba una copia de su llave, era que sería bastante cliché darle la llave, mientras ella le agradecería con un beso, y el la tomaría por la cintura y…y…¡Demonios! Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, parecía no recordar que hace unos meses él se había "aprovechado" de su pelinegra amiga, pues mientras ella dormía le había robado un beso con la excusa de saldarse una deuda.

¿Cómo había sucedido?

 _Otoño recién empezando, y en un pequeño lugar de Japón, nuestro pelinaranja se encontraba aburrido, acostado boca arriba sobre un futón, brazos detrás de la nuca, pues no estaba en la etapa "ruda" de estudio del año, y ya se había adelantado con el material. Por otro lado, a unos centímetros de distancia, y con las piernas sobre su estómago y solamente cubiertas por un short (pues ella todavía no se acostumbraba a que Hokaido fuera así de frío) estaba Rukia, haciendo zapping mientras trataba de que algún canal anduviera decentemente, o sea, sin ese "tsssss" común de un aparato tan antiguo._

 _—_ _Ichigo, deberías ser menos tacaño y comprar un aparato decente, este está tan viejo que no logro sintonizar el programa de Chappy…— dijo la morena._

 _—_ _Empiezo a creer que vienes solo por el televisor—_

 _—_ _¿Oh, que pasa zanahorio? ¿Será que Kurosaki quiere que venga porque tengo ganas de verlo? — lo picó—Ademas sabes que también vengo porque adoro la comida humana—_

 _—_ _Te recuerdo que vienes porque tienes ganas, ¿será que la gran Kuchiki no puede vivir sin verme una semana? —_

 _—_ _Si el señor tiene ganas, puedo dejar de venir— lo desafió._

 _—_ _Vamos, sabes que es una broma, además sabes que no se me da muy bien cocinar, y tu no lo haces nada mal— era cierto, eso y que adoraba que ella viniera, aunque no lo admitiría, y ciertamente no mintió del todo, pues si bien sabía hacer un par de cosillas en la cocina por si solo, los días que venía, ella solía preparar la cena, y él tenía que admitir que ella cocinaba bastante bien, contrario a lo que uno creería teniendo en cuenta el carácter duro que tenía_

 _—_ _Lo se— dijo sonriendo altanera._

 _—_ _Maldita—_

 _Se iba a levantar por un vaso de agua, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que realmente ella tenía las piernas cubiertas solo por un short de verano, que si bien no era exageradamente pequeño, al ser estas bastante largas las dejaba al descubierto. Largas, níveas, estilizadas, y apostaría que eran tan suaves como se veían. ¿Desde cuándo tenían esa familiaridad? Ciertamente no lo recordaba, pero al parecer ambos eran inconscientes de lo cercanos que eran, pues hace algunos años, si alguien le hubiera dicho que se sentiría sumamente cómodo con unas bonitas piernas femeninas sobre su estómago, él se habría sonrojado, hubiera tartamudeado como un imbécil, y por último habría tachado de loco al autor de tal comentario, todo lo contrario a como era en ese momento. Se sentía cómodo, al ser Rukia pequeña y delgada, no eran tan pesadas como para ahogarlo, y no podía evitar quedarse viéndolas, pues era un hombre sano y de vez en cuando tenía esos impulsos, sobretodo con la enana. Tuvo el impulso de tocarlas, y amagando que trataba de sacárselas de encima, tomó una un poco por encima de la rodilla. Tal y como él creía, eran suaves, tonificadas, e increíblemente frías…_

 _Un momento…¿frías?_

 _—_ _Demonios Rukia, estas helada—_

 _—_ _Hm— ella se encontraba concentrada tratando de aprender algo del abandonado apunte del Kurosaki._

 _—_ _Que tus piernas están heladas, mujer—Las palpó más, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era para comprobar si era cierto—¿Qué no las sientes?_

 _Realmente ella no lo sentía, tenía las piernas sobre el estómago del chico, y este siempre desprendía un calor que la reconfortaba, le era bastante agradable su cercanía, y no admitiría que no lo había oído el comentario del muchacho, pues un bonito escalofrío le había recorrido la pierna en cuanto él la había tocado._

 _—_ _¿Ah si?—no había alcanzado a contestar algo mas inteligente, pues se preguntaba que habían sido aquellos bonitos escalofríos de recién._

 _—_ _Si— las volvió a tocar, esta vez a ambas, autoconvenciéndose de era para levantarlas de su estómago, aunque innecesariamente mas arriba de las rodillas, multiplicando el bonito cosquilleo que sentía la morena, y aguantando él las ganas de acariciarlas— eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, te dije que aca el invierno era más bravo, pero la señorita insistió en que ella no sentía el frío_ —

 _—_ _Pero vamos, que no lo siento—_

 _—_ _Pero tu cuerpo si— y se levantó directo al placard improvisado que tenía en un rincón, sacando un pantalón suyo de deporte gris una sudadera verde—Póntelos—y se las lanzó._

 _—_ _¡No las necesito!—_

 _—_ _O te los pones tu o te los pongo yo, tu decides—_

 _—_ _Maldito—y ella se debatió en ponerse el pantalón encima del short, lo que seria bastante incómodo o…— necesito que salgas—_

 _—_ _¿Qué cara…?—_

 _—_ _O es que Kurosaki es un pervertido que solo quiere ver como me cambio de ropa? —_

 _Y no pudo evitar imaginarse en esa situación, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente y tartamudear un "n-no es c-como si quisiera" mientras salía a la cocina._

 _La Kuchiki no puedo evitar aspirar el aroma que despendía la sudadera, pues sabía que él no la veía, y secretamente adoraba ese olor a jabón, shampoo y la colonia que el usaba que la volvían loca._

 _—_ _Puedes pasar—y él supo que era cierto eso de que decían de que había algo de seductor cuando una mujer usaba ropa de varón, y mas si esta era la ropa del varón en cuestión. Demonios que se veía hermosa, el cabello estaba ligeramente mas desordenado, y las mangas enormes le agregaban un toque de ternura, mientras que el que la sudadera tuviera cuello corte en v hacía que resaltaran las mangas de la remera musculosa que, al ser oscura, no hacía más que resaltar la blanca y suave piel del cuello, la clavícula y parte del hombro…simplemente exquista._

 _—_ _¿Y qué quieres cenar? —preguntó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible._

 _—_ _Tengo antojo de pizza, aunque la otra vez vi en tu repisa unos cupones de helado…¿Qué tal pizza con helado? — Se lo pensó por un momento, y la idea sonaba tentadora, además de que los cupones no eran eternos._

 _—_ _Te debo la cena de ayer, así que que sea pizza y helado—_

 _La cena llegó en veinte minutos, y comieron la pizza entre ambos. Antes del postre, decidieron darse un descanso, pues el helado al había sido pedido por delivery, y al haberlo olvidado ambos fuera del refrigerador estaba casi derretido. Mientras tanto, decidieron jugar al ajedrez, pues últimamente a ella le había llamado la atención ese juego humano tan similar pero diferente al shogi jugado en el Seireitei. Para hacerlo mas interesante, ambos decidieron que el que perdiera, tendría que darle algo al otro, lo que fuese, que el otro decidiese cuando quisiese._

 _La partida llevaba ya bastante, aunque Rukia llevaba literalmente poco tiempo de conocer el juego, era bastante lista, así que estaba dando pelea, pero Ichigo había sido obligado por su padre desde pequeño a jugar juegos de estrategia, para "nutrir su cerebro", lo que agradecía en pelinaranja en esos momentos._

 _—_ _Jaque—Ella movió al rey—Jaque—volvió a repetir el muchacho— Jaque—y el rey volvía a huír, esta vez, a la diagonal de una torre que no había sido movida—Llamo a enroque—cambió la torre por un alfil—y mate._

 _—_ _Espera… ¿Qué? —ella no entendía, que acaso esa pieza con forma de torre no se movía de manera recta._

 _—_ _Enroque, si no moví mi torre, puedo hacer enroque y sacrificarla por alguna otra pieza que yo decida, en este caso, un alfil—vio como ella miraba el tablero sin creerle—o sea, gané yo niña—_

 _—_ _Espera, eso no me lo habías explicado—en realidad si, pero lo había olvidado— eres un tramposo—_

 _—_ _No, tu no me prestas atención, y no es culpa mía—_

 _—_ _¡Eres un maldito tramposo zanahorio!—_

 _—_ _De eso nada, enana, gané limpiamente y…—hizo una pausa dramática—me debes un favor, uno que yo podré elegir, cuando yo quiera, y tendrás que hacerlo—_

 _—_ _¡Maldito, no es justo y lo sabes, no pienso cumplir ningún favor tuyo! —_

 _—_ _Pensé que la señorita del clan Kuchiki era buena perdedora, pero veo que es solo una caprichosa que no cumple su palabra—dijo queriendo apelar a su orgullo Kuchiki. Ella lo miró desafiante. El sonrió. Había caído._

.

.

.

 ***No tengo la más pálida idea de si existe la universidad de Sapporo así como yo la puse, o la de Karakura, pero quien sabe en una de esas le atiné, todo me coincidió y soy de master of de masters (?**

 ****Tampoco estoy segura, estoy como se dice, lanzándome a una piscina que no se si tiene agua, pero tampoco es como que tenga mucha relevancia y me dio pachorra investigar por la isla, la cuidad, etc, pero a expensas de la historia, no altera nada en concreto así que si me equivoqué, es lo que hay men. Tampoco se si es que el festival de Sapporo tiene lugar para cuando todavía hay clases, pero hagamos que todavía hay.**

 *****Es una suerte de estofado aromático típico de Japón durante el invierno, puede venir servido con huevo cocido, chikuwa, daikon, konnyaku, tofu, calabaza, kamaboko o todo tipo de pasteles de pescado.**

 **Y lo dejo hasta aquí, que mi idea era hacer algo short and sweet como diría alguna miss de primaria, pero esto se hizo mas largo de lo que pensaba y pos bueno, es tarde y mañana tengo que laburar como negra, asi que o corto acá o corto acá, y si me da el tiempo, subo la continuación o mañana o hoy por la noche.**

 **Tenía pensado subir algo mucho antes, pues mi cuenta aca tiene creo que casi un mes, pero no se me daba nada bonito y bueno, hoy se dio y literalmente vomité palabras que tenían que salir si o si.**

 **Sé que probablemente tenga algún que otra falta ortográfica y mi narrativa todavía no es natural del todo, pero quiero mejorar, y me ayudaría mucho que alguien comentara que le pareció, mas las criticas y errores que le encontró, ya que seguramente necesite todavía una mano pues de escritura se poco y nada.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí nada que decir salvo muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado.**

 **Vanadiy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y bueno, dije que iba a actualizar al día siguiente :v ...cosas que pasan.**

 **De todos modos, gracias Hana KK que se tomo la molestia de comentar y a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer en general :D fue too much y me animó a continuar (que la verdad hasta me daba por dejarlo porque estaba super perdida).**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(...) — Pensé que la señorita del clan Kuchiki era buena perdedora, pero veo que es solo una caprichosa que no cumple su palabra—dijo queriendo apelar a su orgullo Kuchiki. Ella lo miró desafiante. Él sonrió. Había caído..._

 _— Ok, ok, tienes razón, perdí, es lo justo —dijo con orgullo, ella sabía que a pesar de mostrarse desafiante, él era un chico blando cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas, además de un mojigato, por lo que seguramente le pediría algo humillante, nada cruel ni descarado. Lo observó, estaba con el ceño fruncido, señal obvia de que se estaba matando por encontrar algo para que ella tuviera que hacer que la avergonzara— ¿Y ya lo tienes pensado, o vas a esperar que cumpla otra década? — lo picó._

 _—El trato era lo que el ganador quisiese, cuando lo quisiese, no estoy obligado a decidir ahora, tal vez reclame lo mío dentro de un año, un mes, o quizás mañana, pero cuando lo pida tendrás que dármelo—cuando se dio cuenta de que ese "lo mío" pudo haberse referido tanto a un algo como a un alguien, y que definitivamente en su mente de adolescente quinceañero hormonal se había referido un segundo, estaba seguro de que su piel había aumentado uno o dos tonos de color. Con suerte ella no habría notado nada— ¿Vemos una película? —agregó volteando el rostro, queriendo cambiar de tema._

 _Ella noto el sonrojo, pero no que fue hasta el desvió el rostro que noto que lo dicho por el pelinaranja pudo haberse malinterpretado "serán imaginaciones mías" pensó._

 _La idea quedo descartada, cuando ambos recordaron que el reproductor de DVD se había roto "accidentalmente" ya que Ichigo (en palabras de la propia Rukia) había olvidado decirle que para poner otra película, era necesario sacar la que estaba, y por consiguiente, la chica había metido cuatro CD's dentro, creyendo que los anteriores no funcionaban, cosas que pasaban. Estuvieron haciendo zapping, hasta que se decidieron a dejarlo en un canal viejo que pasaba buenas películas. Estaban pasando el planeta de los simios (revolución), a la que la siguió su secuela. Por el último tramo de la segunda película el Kurosaki cabeceaba, debido al ajetreado día cazando hollows que habían tenido, por lo que le había entrado un sueño atroz. La irremediable tentación de fingir que no había podido soportar el sueño, y dejar caer su cabeza sobre la de la enana (lo ideal hubiese sido en el cuello, pero era ella demasiado pequeña, y seguramente eso terminaría por verso demasiado forzado, ya que tendría que doblarse en una posición que ni el más idiota creería improvisada, a eso sumándole el hecho de que su cuello dolería horrores si lo intentaba) y poder aspirar ese aroma a hielo y jazmines (si, después de tiempo un conviviendo con ella y tratando de analizar que era esa esencia que uno sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca, había llegado a la conclusión de que olía a y jazmines hielo, una rara, pero embriagante combinación) y quedarse dormido cómodamente sobre ella, así de paso, la picaría un poco._

 _Todo eso hasta que sintió un peso en sus hombros. Rukia le había ganado, como siempre. Se quedó alrededor de cinco minutos simplemente observándola. Mientras en la pantalla Koba había dejado de ser un simio, Rukia era observada por un pelinaranja, que no se daba cuenta de que su amistad con la dormida dejaba de ser una normal cada vez que uno se los dos (porque aunque él no lo notara era recíproco) se quedaba como hipnotizado simplemenye viendo al otro._

 _Seguro de que no podrían quedarse así por el resto de la noche (aunque le resultara tentador) así que se decidió a cargarla en brazos, y la llevo a la habitación de sus hermanas, en ese momento ausentes por un campamento escolar. Agradeció que su padre estuviera de turno, si lo viera si llevando a una Rukia cargada estilo princesa, inconsciente, pensaría lo peor de él, y seguramente lo molestaría por un mes._

 _Ya arriba, el dejo en la cama con suma delicadeza, extrañado de que ella no se hubiera despertado, ya que solía tener un sueño ligero. Al dejarla, no pudo evitar el volver a quedarse viéndola._

 _Estaba acostada de perfil, sus cabellos azabache le cubrían la mitad del rostro, marcando un contraste con su piel, que la hacía ver increíblemente frágil. Las largas pestañas se abrazaban entre sí, cubriendo esos ojos únicos, amatistas de la un azul profundo, que tranquilamente podrían considerarse violetas, pero él tenía el privilegio de saber que eran irremediablemente azules. Y no es que fueran únicos por su color solamente, es que él no sabía si era por el grado de confianza mutua que se tenían o que, pero esos eran también los ojos más expresivos que había visto. Siguió bajando, encontrándose con una graciosa y pequeña nariz, ligeramente cubierta por ese mechón rebelde que siempre se negaba un quedarse en su lugar, en palabras de la propia Rukia. Inconscientemente, dirigió su mano hacia el final de del mechón, y lo corrió, lo que hizo lo rozar el labio superior, de la morena. Tragó duro cuando reparo en esos labios, pequeños, rosados, y seguramente tan suaves como se veían, y no pudo evitar posar su pulgar sobre el inferior, sintiendo la ligera pero regular respiración que la indicaba dormida. Hace mucho que se encontraba teniendo ganas de probar esos belfos, dándose a la excusa de que debía ser porque era un adolescente saludable, que de vez en cuando no podía evitar tener esos pensamientos con la chica más cercana a él. Entonces se decidió a intentarlo. Total, si ella despertaba siempre podía decir que creyó que no estaba respirando y quiso salvarla dándole el beso de la vida, todo eso mientras ella dejaría su gigai y lo correría con su shunpo hasta el mismísimo hueco mundo para darle la paliza de su vida. Nada de qué preocuparse._

 _Aunque si lo pensaba realmente, ella había caído dormida, seguramente cansada de todo un día de combatir hollows, y ni siquiera había sentido cuando él la movió para llevarla a la habitación de sus hermanas._

 _Esta vez decidido realmente, y con el sentimiento agridulce de obtener un beso de la enana pero sin que ella lo supiera, se le acercó lentamente._

 _Y la beso._

 _Apenas un toque, un roce pequeño, pero eso fue suficiente para darle al Kurosaki la sensación de tener bichos en el estómago._

 _Bichos bonitos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En el último tramo de la caminata, empezó a nevar copiosamente, lo que hizo lo apresurar su paso. Al llegar, saludo al encargado, subió las cuatro escaleras, y casi tiritando, abrió la puerta.

Pero Rukia no estaba. Decepcionado ligeramente, pero el sin admitirlo siquiera para sí mismo, tiro su morral en suelo, sin ganas de llevarlo por el corto trecho de camino al sillón. Se recostó en el pequeño mueble. El hambre atroz se había ido, y el frío todavía estaba ahí, y no pudo evitar sentirse solo. Afuera nevaba, era el segundo día del festival de Sapporo, su primer año viviendo por su cuenta, y Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto de dieciocho años, se sentía irremediablemente solo.

.

.

.

.

 **Y ya está ._.**

 **Cometí** **el estúpido error de cortar esa escena (la del recuerdo) a medias, pero eran las tres de la madrugada, y al día siguiente tenia trabajo y luego un turno, y me pudo**

 **Además cometí (y sigo cometiendo ahora mismo) la tontería de subir algo en lo cuanto lo escribo, la verdad tenía la historia planeada ligeramente, pero ni siquiera tenía un borrador, por lo que seguirle la línea se me dificulta. Supongo que debe ser porque soy un súper pollito escribiendo.**

 **Ojala guste, y agradezco a quien se tome la molestia de leer.**

 **PD: tal vez suba la continuación de la historia dentro de unas horas, ahora mismo la estoy escribiendo mientras como sandía, porque en Hokaido seguro está nevando, pero en argentina está lloviendo, hace un calor de miercole y me sudan las cejas(?. Capaz que fue algo tonto cortar ahí la historia si iba a subir la continuación dentro de poco tiempo, pero en el caso de que no lo suba dentro de unas horas, prefiero no dejar una escena a medias de nuevo.**

 **Vanadiy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Obviamente so sorry porque entre que tenía que rendir un par de materias (mas de un par) en febrero (y que a tres días de rendir caí en que no había hecho otra cosa que laburar, dormir, comer y ver una que otra cosa) y que estuve a las corridas con unas cosas de casa, pues me olvidé de todo...afortunadamente valió la pena, y pase de año...ciclo superior men Bl...Y luego pos me corrieron y estuve dos días semi encamada y enferma, y la cosa se hace interminable...así que simplemente en vez de divagar...sorry nuevamente, onda un mes es tipo una falta de respeto (o yo y mi anticuadez(? lo ven así) para la gente que se tomó el trabajo de leer y mas para la que incluso comentó y dio a favorito...anyway...enjoy!**

.

.

.

Con ese aire mas azul que el cielo rodeando su pequeño lugar, el Kurosaki decidió abrir uno de los platos de oden, no esperaría a esa enana que no se había dignado a aparecer temprano. Pero solo abrió uno, y diciéndose así mismo que era porque el hambre se le había ido, y que no tenía nada que ver con que tenía esperanzas de que la enana pudiera aparecer y así podrían comer juntos, se sirvió en un plato y se dispuso a comer.

El primer bocado le supo amargo. Estaba haciendo lo que quería, siguiendo la carrera que quería, ese era su sueño...¿verdad? Entonces porque no se sentía como si lo estuviera disfrutando, y no es como que fuera solo ese día, que vamos...todos tienen un mal día, pero esa sensación llevaba ya acompañándolo por lo menos un mes después de haber empezado la carrera. Lo peor era que se acrecentaba cuando estaba solo, como en esos momentos, y casi se esfumaba cuando iba a la sociedad de almas, cuando combatía un hollow (que ya no era tan frecuente), cuando estaba con...

—¡Basta!—no pudo evitar decir en voz alta, y es que no aceptaba que un trabajo normal con una vida normal no era lo que quería, que en realidad anhelaba una vida cargada de las emocionantes batallas, y de la emoción que sentía al estar cerca de la enana.

La misma enana que ahora no estaba con él, que había roto ese acuerdo tácito que tenían de cenar juntos los viernes por la noche, la misma que de haber estado despierta lo habría matado de haber estado despierta durante aquél beso robado. No había manera, tal vez no lo hiciera del todo feliz, pero habría cierta satisfacción en poder salvar vidas, que venía a ser mas o menos lo mismo que proteger.

Miró su celular. 19:38 y varios mensajes.

 _"Vendras?"_

 _"Te estamos esperando Kurosaki"_

 _"Hombre, que estamos con mujeres"_

 _"Si decides venir decidimos cenar en el puesto tres calles antes de las esculturas"_

Tal vez debería ir, es decir, llevaba un buen tiempo de no salir a divertirse, ademas, no es como que la enana fuera a venir. Tomó su abrigo sin bolsillos, una bufanda, un poco de dinero, cerró la puerta y salió.

Al llegar, notó que ya todos habían terminado de comer, osease, tendría que comer al llegar a casa, eso se sacaba por llegar tarde. También se dio cuenta de que había "una chica de mas" probablemente la hermana o prima de la novia de Hoichi, cuyo nombre no recordaba, pues eran idénticas. Ya habían tratado de presentársela, alegando que estaba soltera. Seguramente tenían planeado emparejarlo con ella, o algo así, y seguramente Hijikata había sido el de la idea, era un romántico en palabras suyas y un loco que buscaba emparejar hasta al salero con la pimienta en palabras de Ichigo. Aún así...no había nada de malo en tratar de seguir el juego...¿verdad? es decir, no tenía nada de malo, era un joven adulto que no estaba atado a nadie sentimentalmente "p _ero alguien te gusta"_ le dijo su subconsciente _"pero a ella no le gustas"_ .

Suficiente, conocer a alguien nuevo era sano, además la chica no era fea, tenía el tipo de belleza oriental mezclado con algunos atributos europeos, ojos rasgados y oscuros, cabello castaño claro casi rubio, una tez ligeramente bronceada, de estatura promedio y un cuerpo bien proporcionado y se notaba a leguas que era de carácter alegre y dulce, igual a su hermana/prima " _pero no tiene ojos violetas y seguramente es demasiado sumisa"..._ Maldito subconsciente.

Después de saludar y disculparse por llegar tarde, procedieron a presentarle a la chica.

—Ichigo, ella es la hermana de Kanna, Midori Kuna, es dos años mayor que ella, y él Midori, es Ichigo Kurosaki el chico del que te hablé—los presentó Hijikata.

—Un gusto Midori—

—El gusto es mío Kurosaki—

El resto de la noche la pasaron de tienda en tienda, viendo las esculturas de hielo y terminaron en un puesto que vendía bebidas calientes y panecillos humeantes, ya que a esas alturas la temperatura estaba cerca de los -9°. El pelinaranja era el que peor ka estaba pasando, pues estaba poco acostumbrado a las inclemencias de Hokaido, pues en Karakura las mínimas nunca bajaban de los 0°.

Unos minutos después, se despidieron y cada pareja y la hermana de Kanna se fueron cada uno por su lado, acompañando obviamente cada varón a su respectiva novia y cuñada en el caso de Hoichi.

De camino a casa, y divagando sobre el tema, Ichigo no puedo evitar pensar que la salida no había estado mal, es decir, la había pasado bien con amigos y a pesar de que con la chica no había sucedido nada pues ambos notaron que no eran compatibles, no la había pasado mal, nada mal.

Al llegar, notó a que a pesar de que no era tan tarde, las calles estaban vacías, a excepción de unos cuantos peatones, lo que lo extrañó, pues ni siquiera eran las 22.

A lo lejos, y en la entrada del edificio, vió a lo que creyó era una niña de espaldas, vestida solo con una campera amarilla con la capucha puesta, que no lucía demasiado abrigada, una falda hasta las rodillas rosada y unas medias grises. De solo ver a la niña le entraron escalofríos, ¿acaso la gente de allí no tenía sentido de percepción térmica?. se fue acercando, y a cada paso la silueta se le hacía conocida. A unos metros de distancia suyo, la niña volteó. Era Rukia. ¿Rukia?

—¡Hasta que por fin llegas idiota! Llevo cinco horas plantada aquí—Su melodiosa voz se lo confirmó.

—¿Disculpa? Y porque tendría que haberte esperado, además, no seas mentirosa, salí de aquí hace poco más de tres horas y puedo asegurarte que no había nadie aquí—

—Vamos Ichigo, muero de hambre, podrías hacer algo útil y abrir la maldita puerta que yo y Ichigo llevamos horas esperando aquí—

—¿Ichigo?—

—Si, demoré un poco porque de camino aquí encontré a este pobre pequeño— y abrió lo que parecía ser un gorro, donde estaba un pequeño y tembloroso conejo, de poco más de 20 cm, de un tono naranja parduzco, que lo miraba con sus ojos negros completamente asustados—¿A que es precioso? No como su homónimo—lo picó—Lo encontré en el parque, me dijeron que un perro había mordido su pata trasera y el pobre estaba corriendo asustado, hasta que no puedo más, y la gente no hacía más que observar al pequeño, así que lo tomé y sané su pata con mi kido, pero tuve que esperar a que todos se a dejarlo libre, pero probablemente el perro volvería, así que decidí quedármelo, además de porque seguía llorando el pobrecito—explicó la pelinegra mientras acariciaba el lomo del pequeño animal visiblemente más cómodo con el contacto de Rukia.

—¿Y porqué decidiste darle mi nombre a un conejo llorón?—

—Pues porque resultó ser igual de asustadizo que tu, y además tiene tu pelo—

—Yo también te quiero enana—le dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo se zanahorio, ahora abre la puerta por favor —.

—¿Pero no pudiste pedirle al casero que te abriera? Él sabe que sueles venir los viernes tonta—

—Claaaro, solo que no estaba, toqué el timbre por lo menos diez veces y nadie salió imbécil, traté de subir con mi shunpo, pero tu ventana y la puerta al pasillo de tu piso esta cerrada—Y lo recordó, allí era costumbre asistir por lo menos un día al festival, y al ser ese el último día los puestos cerraban por la madrugada, seguramente el señor Ishimoto había ido después que él—Pero abre la maldita puerta que Ichigo tiene frío—.

Se dispuso a buscar en sus bolsillos.

Oops, no tenía bolsillos.

—¿Que sucede Ichigo?—

Esta bien, esta bien, que no cunda el pánico, recordaba que sus llaves se habían caído varias veces, pues el frío le entorpecía las manos y el muy imbécil había tomado un abrigo sin bolsillos, así que...¡Le había pedido a Kotaro, que era el único que había llevado mochila, que se las cuidara hasta que tuvieran que irse.

—Maldito Kotaro—

—¡¿Que sucede?!—se impacientó

—No tengo mis llaves—

.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo, si bien mi idea era alargarlo, y poner Ichiruki super dolce por ahí, no puse nada demasiado cursi, pero en el capítulo anterior estaba escuchando gloomy sunday (la de billy holliday es la mejor versión) y por eso quedó asi de no tan beio y como para ambientarme en el inicio del capítulo de hoy también me puse a escucharla...ojo, no digo que el tema sea triste o malo ni culpo al tema de lo mala que soy plasmando emociones (aunque de hecho la canción si que refleja sentimientos de un amor perdido y es triste pero hermosa), pero a pesar de que quería inicialmente algo más sweet hoy, quedó esto, que si bien en el inicio es algo blue, creo que el final no lo fue demasiado, y quedé conforme con el resultado. so sorry si me comí alguna tilde o algún punto o cometí errores gramaticales, pero son casi las tres y mañana empiezan las clases. No se como miercole voy a aguantar. Ojala hayan disfrutado, y muchas gracias a los que dejan y dejaron review.**

 **Vanadiy**


End file.
